Typically, operators of production environments, such as print shops for example, make decisions concerning purchasing, leasing and/or upgrading production resources when they realize they are not able to meet service level agreements or other obligations. Often, such a decision is made in an ad hoc manner and, as such, is usually not the most beneficial long term decision for the operator.